NBA All-Stars
The NBA All-Stars (National Basketball Association) are fictionalized versions of the real basketball league, featured as one-time villains in The Cleveland Show, only appearing in "A Short Story and A Tall Tale". Cleveland and Donna watched them play at the Staples Center. The members of the team include Shaquille O'Neal, LeBron James, Dwight Howard, Kevin Garnett, Steve Nash, Dwayne Wade, and Dirk Nowitzki. All of which were guest-voiced by themselves. Biography In "A Short Story and A Tall Tale", the NBA All-Stars were set to play at the Staples Center in Los Angeles. Out of niceness, Lloyd Waterman gave Cleveland two tickets to the game, and Donna got the second ticket. At the game, Cleveland got a bit tipsy, got over excited, while watching the players, so up close to him and started shouting insults at them. The All-Stars won the game, but during the process, they got tons of insults from Cleveland, who berated their every bad move on their way to their victory. After the game, they were simply not in the mood for celebrating, since all of Cleveland's insults had gotten to them and put them out of their good moods. They agreed to get revenge on Cleveland and tracked down who he was and where he came from. They learned that Cleveland would be flying back to Stoolbend, Virginia and they followed him, paying him a little surprise visit to set him straight. They were able to find his exact location because they took a bus and the bus driver just so happened to be Lester Krinklesac. They arrived at The Brown-Tubbs House, at the same time Marty Barty and his gang of midgets did, vowing revenge on Rallo for separate reasons. The two leagues of villains got into a fight over who got to invade the house. The midgets managed to overthrow the All-Stars and make it into the house first. After their story wrapped up, the All-Stars picked themselves back up and confronted Cleveland. Once they got there, they prepared to insult his mother, as revenge for all the negative things Cleveland said about Kevin Garnett's mother. But before the first unkind word came out of his mouth, Kevin Garnett's mother came in and lashed out at her son, for not calling her before he went to Virginia and gave him a firm ear-tug. She made him and the other All-Stars apologize to Cleveland and become his friends. Appearance The NBA All-Stars are a team of very tall, muscular basketball players. Most of them are African-American, and wear red jerseys and shorts. Two of the star players are Caucasian and they wear blue jerseys and shorts. Personality The NBA All-Stars are portrayed in this episode of The Cleveland Show, as very dumb and childish, dependent on constaant back-and-forth banter, to make decisions. It takes them all a while to figure simple things out. When Cleveland was insulting them at first, they had no idea he was being rude, because his comments were sarcastic and they took them literally. Not only this, but a lot of his insults were pun-variations of their names and they stupidly assumed he was saying their real names at first. The dumbest of the bunch would have to be Dirk Nowitzski, who's portrayed as a stereotypical dumb foreigner, who can't understand basic English terminology, because it wasn't his first language. All of the NBA All-Stars don't seem to understand that they're adults, as they're still being bossed around by their mothers and treated like their five years old. They have fragile feelings and can't take criticism, having let one audience member's witty insults completely ruin their days, and even went all the way to another state, just to get some pretty revenge, where they'd make "Yo Mama" jokes about Evelyn Brown. Their only redeeming quality is their obvious athleticism and greatness at playing basketball. Trivia *All seven of the team members are guest-voiced by the same real-life people they're portraying. However, Kevin Garnett's mother, Shirley Garnett appears alongside them, and is not voiced by the real Shirley Garnett. Rather, she's voiced by regular The Cleveland Show voice actor, Jenifer Lewis. Navigation Category:The Cleveland Show Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Fictionalized Category:Vengeful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:Dimwits